El mejor regalo para un idiota sin remedio
by kisecchi
Summary: Renji no entiende por qué Ichigo se molesta en hacer tantos planes para el día, aunque de todos modos no se queja. Renji/Ichigo. Future AU.


_Bleach_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Es el cumpleaños de mi pelirrojo predilecto, por lo que no podía faltar algo para celebrar :3

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor regalo para un idiota sin remedio<strong>

* * *

><p>—Abarai-taichō, Kurosaki-fukutaichō ha regresado de su misión en el Mundo de los Vivos. Actualmente se encuentra junto al <em>Senkaimon<em> informando a Ukitake-taichō sobre la situación actual.

Abarai Renji, Capitán de la Quinta División del Gotei 13, despegó la mirada del reporte que se encontraba revisando y dejó el pincel a un lado. Rikichi, esperando órdenes de su Capitán, se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, dejando entrever el tatuaje de su ceja hecho décadas atrás en homenaje a Renji.

—Envíale un mensaje vía una Mariposa Infernal. Que se reporte lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, señor —exclamó el Décimo Oficial, irguiendo un poco más la espalda, antes de darse la vuelta y, excusándose, salir de la oficina del pelirrojo.

Renji sonrió, complacido. Había pasado un mes desde que vio a su Teniente, habiéndole mandado al Mundo de los Vivos para cerciorarse de que las apariciones de Hollow a lo largo de los últimos años no haya sobrepasado el nivel normal. No era una tarea difícil y podría completarse en un par de semanas, pero a sabiendas de que desde que se convirtió en un Segador a tiempo completo Ichigo no había podido visitar a su familia, decidió otorgarle el doble de tiempo tras un permiso de Yamamoto-sōtaichō. Aunque no tocasen mucho el tema e Ichigo negara toda presunción que Renji hiciera, había días que se hacía bastante obvio que extrañaba a su familia, por más rara que ésta fuera.

Volvió a tomar el pincel y remojar la punta en la tinta, planeando lo que haría junto a Ichigo en la noche mientras firmaba con precisión y cuidado el papel frente a sus ojos. Desde aquella vez en la que Kuchiki-taichō prácticamente le obligó a asistir al Club de Caligrafía, sintió la obligación de dar lo mejor de sí a la hora de ser prolijo. Nunca llegaría a escribir _kanjis_ tan elegantes y perfectos como los de su ex Capitán, pero con el tiempo llegó a tener una grafía bastante entendible y sorprendente incluso para él.

_Podría hacer una buena cena y llevar algo de _sake, pensó mientras soplaba la hoja para que la tinta se secara con más rapidez, otra técnica aprendida bajo el mando de Kuchiki-taichō. _Luego lo tiraría sobre el futón y lo follaría hasta el amanecer._

—Tan ocupado como la última vez que le vi, Capitán —escuchó de repente, y tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre su amante estaba que terminó manchando su _haori_ con un poco de tinta.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el culpable de su distracción, quien le sonrió burlonamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Joder, Ichigo —siseó, intentando quitar la mancha de su uniforme con un pulgar humedecido y fallando honorablemente—, al menos toca la puerta.

—¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? —Dijo el joven de cabello anaranjado, riéndose por lo bajo.

Renji solía preguntarse cómo es que el chico terminó bajo su mando. Desde la muerte de su cuerpo físico, Ichigo fue considerado un Segador por completo, aunque no viviera en la Sociedad de Almas y se pasara los días custodiando el Pueblo Karakura. Luego de la guerra, el Comandante General realizó una reunión de Capitanes y les informó sobre la decisión de reclutar al joven al Seireitei. Aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en cuanto a los poderes de Ichigo y reconocían que éstos se encontraban en el nivel de un Capitán, la mayoría dudaba que el muchacho fuera capaz de encabezar una División. Además, estaba el hecho de que aún conservaba sus poderes de Hollow, por lo que la decisión más sabia era ponerlo bajo el mando de alguien en quien pudiera confiar, pero debido a su cantidad de poder, en un puesto no más abajo que el de un Teniente.

Iban a asignarle en la Novena División, la cual tras la guerra había conseguido a Hisagi Shūhei como Capitán pero todavía tenía vacante el cargo de Teniente, cuando Hitsugaya-taichō intervino.

—_Creo que lo mejor sería ponerle bajo el mando de Abarai_ —había dicho, recibiendo varias miradas curiosas—_. Como ustedes saben, mi casamiento con Hinamori-fukutaichō se efectuará dentro de tres semanas, y al convertirse en mi esposa dejará su oficio como Segadora de Almas, quedando así el puesto de Teniente de la Quinta División vacante. Por otro lado, la relación de Abarai y Kurosaki se ha dado a conocer hace seis años, y según mi Teniente todavía siguen juntos, por lo que Abarai sería una persona de confianza para Kurosaki, y podría mantenerle bajo control con facilidad._

—_Considero la opción de Hitsugaya-taichō como validada_ —había respondido Yamamoto-sōtaichō, dando por terminada la reunión con un firme golpe de su _zanpakutō_ contra el suelo.

Renji salió de sus pensamientos cuando un par de finos dedos chasquearon frente a sus ojos.

—Ey, Renji —le llamó Ichigo, dirigiéndole una mirada fastidiada—. Si quieres seguir hablando con Zabimaru o lo que sea que estés haciendo en tu mente, dímelo y te dejaré en paz.

Tras parpadear unas cuantas veces y posar un par de ojos confundidos en su amante, Renji movió hacia atrás su silla y con un ademán de su mano le ordenó a su acompañante a rodear el escritorio. Al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo, el muchacho no dudó en dar pasos precisos hasta quedar frente a su Capitán, echándole todo el rato una mirada lasciva, la cual era correspondida por su comandante.

—Ven aquí, Ichi —murmuró Renji, atrayéndole hacia sí por un puñado de su _hakama_ hasta hacerle sentar a horcajadas en su regazo. Sus labios se unieron en un beso lánguido y duradero, que tras separarse los dejó con la respiración agitada y los párpados a media asta.

—Mm, ciertamente extrañé esto —susurró Ichigo contra los labios de Renji, para luego morder con suavidad el inferior.

—¿Cómo anda todo por allá?

Pasando una mano por el cabello de Renji, recogido en la conocida cola de caballo y que desde la guerra dejó crecer unos centímetros más que antes y ahora caía sobre sus omóplatos, el Teniente contestó:

—Todos están bien. Mi padre sigue siendo igual de insoportable y las chicas han crecido muy rápido desde la última vez que las vi. Tendrías que haberlas visto, más que nada a Yuzu —sonrió, sus ojos suavizándose en el mismo instante que nombró a sus hermanas—. Si no fuera porque Karin sabe cuidarse por sí sola y es bastante protectiva en cuanto a Yuzu respecta, sus compañeros de clase no las dejarían en paz.

Renji se carcajeó, imaginando a Karin propinándole golpes a todo chico que intentara acercarse a ella o a su hermana, su cara luciendo el ceño fruncido que la caracterizaba tanto a ella como a Ichigo y que Renji con el tiempo aprendió a amar. Quiso comentar algo sobre el parecido entre los dos, tanto en eso como en su personalidad protectiva y ruda, mas no dijo nada, pues sabía que Ichigo lo desmentiría y terminarían discutiendo sobre quién tiene la razón, como con casi todas las cosas en las que disentían.

Al notar el repentino entrecejo fruncido de Ichigo, Renji pasó un dedo por éste, intentando suavizarlo, y le miró con ojos indagadores.

—¿Por qué la cara larga, Ichi?

—Ah, es que recordé otra cosa —respondió, tomando la mano del pelirrojo y depositando un beso en la palma—. Yuzu está saliendo con Jinta.

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron de manera tan desmesurada que cualquiera habría pensado que se caerían de sus cuencas.

—¡¿Con Jinta? —Exclamó, pausando los movimientos circulares que su mano se encontraba efectuando en la cadera de Ichigo.

El joven asintió.

—Al parecer al enano le gustaba mi hermana desde hacía bastante —gruñó—. Según Karin, desde que se conocieron cuando tenían diez años. Pero ya sabes cómo es Yuzu; su inocencia no le dejó notarlo hasta hace un tiempo.

Renji rió sonoramente. Definitivamente, el enano a quien llegó a considerar como hermano menor terminó siendo víctima de ese insoportable interés por los Kurosaki que tanto el mismo Renji como muchas personas más padecieron a lo largo del tiempo.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —Preguntó.

—Todos te mandan saludos, y Yuzu dijo que espera que un día vayas a cenar con ellas —sonrió, dejando escapar una pequeña risa cuando el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó, seguramente por pensar en las delicias que solía prepararle su cuñada cuando se quedaba en casa de Ichigo—. Ah, y hay otras dos parejas que no creo que te esperes. Sinceramente, a mí ni siquiera se me pasaron por la cabeza sino hasta que me enteré.

El Capitán levantó una ceja tatuada.

—¿Quiénes?

—Keigo y Tatsuki —espetó, a lo que los ojos de Renji se desorbitaron de la sorpresa—. No sé cómo terminaron juntos, y sinceramente no quiero saber. Y luego están Inoue e Ishida.

—Bueno, en realidad no puedo decir que no me esperaba algo de los dos últimos —dijo Renji, luciendo una expresión pensativa—. Quiero decir, tal vez de Inoue no me lo imaginaba, ya que desde que la conocí estuvo detrás de ti, pero al Quincy siempre se le notó que estaba muerto por ella. Seguramente, una vez que tú dejaste el Mundo de los Vivos, Inoue comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y se percató del enamoramiento de Ishida.

Ichigo parecía sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de que a Ishida le gustaba Inoue? —Inquirió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No sé si lo notaste, Ichigo —dijo el pelirrojo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa socarrona que tantas veces dirigió al de cabello naranja—, pero nunca has sido bueno en cuanto a los sentimientos de las personas.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Ichigo, asestándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Qué? —Se carcajeó abiertamente, sobándose el hombro— ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que si no fuera porque Rukia te abrió los ojos nunca te habrías enterado de que gustabas de mí?

—Cállate —escupió el joven, claramente ofendido. Al ver que su pareja no dejaba de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, decidió borrarla de su rostro con un beso.

—Bueno, tal vez sí te habrías dado cuenta, pero seguro que mucho después.

—Bastardo —se quejó Ichigo con fingida molestia, aunque su sonrisa le delataba. Volvió a besarle y se puso de pie, acomodando el _shihakusho_ de Renji y luego el suyo con rápidos movimientos de manos—. Estaba pensando en tomarme el día —dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio, dejando de lado su tono amistoso—. Espero que no le moleste, Capitán.

Abarai Renji asintió levemente con la cabeza, recogiendo nuevamente el pincel y mojando la punta con tinta.

—Por mí está bien. De todos modos, se suponía que no regresabas hasta dentro de tres días.

La única respuesta que recibió de Ichigo fue una sonrisa misteriosa. Luego de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la salida, se excusó rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Cuando estaba por irse, le miró sobre el hombro y espetó, sonriendo ampliamente:

—Te espero en mi cuartel esta noche, Ren.

Renji se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y prosiguió con el papeleo hasta el fin de la jornada.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminada la labor de preparar la cena y poner toda la comida sobre el <em>kotatsu<em>, Ichigo contempló su trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. En uno de los estantes de la cocina descansaba la caja de _taiyaki_ que Yuzu cocinó especialmente para Renji. Ichigo no entendía por qué esos pasteles le gustaban tanto, pero no había nada más divertido que ver la cara del pelirrojo cuando devoraba esos bocadillos. Incluso se atrevería a admitir que se veía asquerosamente adorable.

Ichigo terminó de anudarse el _obi_ de su _yukata_ cuando sintió el _reiatsu_ de su Capitán y, segundos después, un golpeteo en su puerta. Negando con la cabeza ante el evidente apuro de Renji, el joven se dirigió hasta el _fusuma_ y lo deslizó lo suficiente para que el otro hombre pudiera pasar. Tras cerrarlo, se giró sobre sí mismo y fue atacado por fervientes labios sobre los suyos y un par de extremidades rodeándole la cintura con fuerza.

—Estaba tan ansioso que hasta utilicé el _shunpo_ —rió Renji, besándole la barbilla.

—Siempre tan impaciente... —rodó los ojos Ichigo— Al menos podrías haberte cambiado, ¿no?

—Mm, ¿para qué? Si en poco tiempo tendré que quitarme la ropa —bromeó mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Ichigo, dándole un suave apretón. Ichigo dio un respingo.

—En el armario está tu ropa. Ve a cambiarte y luego a cenar.

Renji arrugó los labios en un mohín reminiscente al de un niño caprichoso, y tras robar un último beso, se alejó del otro hombre con un desdeñoso «vale». Ichigo volvió a negar con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los almohadones para esperar a su pareja.

Una vez habiendo dejado a Zabimaru junto a Zangetsu en una esquina de la habitación, Renji abrió el armario y rebuscó entre las pilas de ropa hasta toparse con sus prendas, las cuales tomó antes de dirigirse al baño. Tanto él como Ichigo decidieron dejar algo de ropa en el cuartel del otro desde que Ichigo fue trasladado al Seireitei, pues tras una ocasión aprendieron que a Renji le quedaban muy ajustadas las prendas de Ichigo y a Ichigo muy sueltas las de Renji. Fue una decisión inteligente, se dieron cuenta un tiempo después, ya que en el apuro de llegar a cualquiera de los dos cuarteles para poder descargar la lujuria contenida solían olvidarse de pasar por los propios para quitarse los uniformes antes de partir al encuentro.

Cuando Renji salió del baño, se encontraba vestido en su característica _yukata_ blanca con adornos florales rosados. Por estar en la intimidad y sabiendo que dentro de un rato sería despojado de sus prendas, esta vez debajo de sus ropas no llevaba las vendas que cubrían normalmente su pecho. Esa _yukata_ era su favorita y era la razón por la que estaba en el armario de Ichigo; al pasar la mayoría de las noches con él tanto en su cuartel como en el propio, lo más sensato era guardar alguno de sus atuendos predilectos en el armario de su pareja.

—Se ve bien —comentó Renji una vez sentado frente al joven, echándole un vistazo a la comida sobre la mesa, a lo que Ichigo sonrió.

Tras un exagerado «_itadakimasu_», tomaron los palillos y cenaron amenamente, conversando sobre diversos temas y terminando alguna que otra discusión trivial empujando una porción de comida en la boca del otro, casi ahogándole en el proceso. Posteriormente, levantaron los platos y los llevaron al fregadero, donde los dejaron para lavar después, e Ichigo le ofreció a Renji unos cuantos _taiyaki_, lo cual le sacó una gran sonrisa e infantil festejo al pelirrojo. Bebieron _sake_ por un rato, Ichigo actualizándose acerca de los sucesos del Seireitei en su ausencia y Renji degustando sus preciados bocadillos, hasta que el joven de pelo anaranjado decidió que era hora de el entretenimiento y empujó a Renji hasta su futón, donde le obligó a acostarse bocabajo tras quitarle la _yukata_ y soltarle el cabello.

—Pensé que te gustaban las previas, Ichigo —gruñó Renji, algo confundido por el comportamiento de su amante—, y ciertamente pensaba ser yo quien te tomara esta noche.

Ichigo, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, se limitó a pasear las manos sobre su espalda desnuda y tribal y comenzar a desatar los nudos en los músculos. Renji, sorprendido por el masaje, atinó a preguntar el por qué:

—¿Ichigo...?

—Estás muy tenso —respondió, descontracturando un nudo bastante feo que logró sacarle un gemido a su pareja—. No quiero tener sexo contigo estando tan contracturado.

Eso fue más que suficiente para convencer a Renji, quien se dejó hacer, soltando quejidos, suspiros y algún que otro gemido bajo las mágicas manos de Ichigo. Eran muy raras las veces que se ofrecía a darle un masaje, por lo que nunca ponía objeción alguna, disfrutando de uno de los muchos talentos de su joven novio.

Luego de un poco más de una hora presionando nervios y aflojando músculos tensos, Ichigo decidió que era hora de hacerse cargo de la tensión en su entrepierna. Una de las razones por las que casi nunca se ofrecía a hacerle masajes a Renji era por los ruidos ridículamente obscenos que éste emitía. Sin embargo, hoy era una ocasión especial y, por ende, quería que todo fuera perfecto, pero definitivamente no sería así si el pelirrojo estaba tenso desde la punta del pelo hasta las uñas de los pies.

Frotando su erección contra la espalda baja de Renji, Ichigo emitió con voz entrecortada:

—Date la vuelta.

Segundos después, ambos se encontraban enredados el uno con el otro y sus lenguas peleaban por el control. Tras varios minutos de besos apasionados y toques placenteros, los dos habiéndose despojado de sus _fundoshi_ hacía ya un buen rato, Ichigo se sentó a horcajadas de su amante y se deslizó sobre su erección como un maestro. Renji no pudo evitar soltar un gemido gutural; esa era una de sus posiciones favoritas. No existía cosa más irresistible que ver a Ichigo montándole con frenesí, los cabellos naranjas pegados a su frente y el sudor resbalando por su majestuoso cuerpo, sus acaramelados ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y las pupilas dilatas, su rostro distorsionado en muecas de placer.

Tuvieron sexo de tal manera que parecían haber sufrido, en vez de un mes, un año de abstinencia, y al finalizar la tercer ronda ambos decidieron que era suficiente por esa noche, pues si no paraban en ese momento, al día siguiente ni siquiera la voz chillona de Kusajishi-fukutaichō ni el amenazante _reiatsu_ de Zaraki-taichō los despertaría.

—Ichi —murmuró Renji contra el cuello de su amado un tiempo después de haber calmado su respiración. Se encontraban acostados en el futón, el edredón cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos; con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos alrededor del torso del otro, Ichigo tenía el rostro hundido en el hombro de Renji, deleitándose con el exquisito aroma del pelirrojo mezclado con el hedor del sudor y el sexo, mientras el susodicho hundía la nariz en el cabello anaranjado, húmedo por el previo desenfreno.

—¿Mm?

—¿Armaste tantos preparativos por alguna razón en particular?

Ichigo separó la cara de su hombro para poder mirarle a los ojos, algo confundido por la repentina pregunta.

—Me refiero —comenzó a explicarse el Capitán— a haber vuelto antes del tiempo acordado, la apetitosa cena y el masaje, y qué decir del alucinante sexo de después. —Soltó una carcajada, su voz todavía ronca por el desgaste, y corrió un mechón de pelo de la cara de Ichigo. —No sueles planear tanto las cosas.

El entendimiento cruzó los ojos de su pareja por un instante para luego ser reemplazado por algo que gritaba _eres más denso de lo que pensaba_, y al recibir un golpe en la cabeza exclamó, sorprendido:

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ichigo soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de responder.

—Qué estúpido eres. No puedo creer que hayas pasado por alto que hoy es tu cumpleaños.


End file.
